Dream Door
by FyRraiy
Summary: Semua bermula ketika Sakura membuka pintu yang menurutnya cukup menarik dan semuanya berubah menjadi cerita yang tak pernah ia fikirkan.


**Dream Door**

**By**

**FyRraiy**

**Disclaimer :**

**Semua karakter tokoh, kata-kata, dan perilaku tokoh di dalam FF tidak bermaksud menjelek-jelekkan tokoh dari segi manapun! FF ini murni dari pemikiran otak saya. Jadi, jika ada kesamaan mungkin hanya sebuah kebetulan saja! **

**Warning:**

**Gaje, Aneh, Typo(s)**

**Don't Like! Don't Read!**

**Don't be a Basher!**

**FF ini aku persembahkan untuk Yamiharaa Sakura-Chan di hari ulangtahunnya^0^**

**Happy Reading!**

Pagi itu bertepatan saat salju turun pertama kalinya tahun itu. Banyak orang yang sangat senang dengan hal itu, namun juga banyak yang tidak suka akan hal itu. Dinginnya hawa di musim dingin harus membuat orang-orang bertahan dirumah mereka. Meskipun banyak dari mereka yang terpaksa keluar dari rumah hangat yang nyaman untuk beberapa urusan. Seperti gadis bersurai pink yang terlihat sangat terpaksa untuk melangkahkan kakinya melewati pagar rumahnya itu. Bibirnya yang mengerucut cemberut membuatnya terlihat imut, terlebih lagi dengan balutan busana musim dingin berwarna soft pink-nya yang membuatnya terlihat seperti anak-anak yang sedang cemberut meminta dibelikan es krim. Tapi mana ada anak kecil yang minta dibelikan es krim di musim dingin. Seharusnya hari ini adalah liburan sekolah musim dingin, tapi OSIS di sekolah kaka sepupunya mengadakan rapat mendadak.

Sakura Haruno, putri tunggal dari keluarga yang cukup terpandang di daerahnya. Umurnya yang sudah empat belas tahun pun tidak akan diketahui jika ia mulai mengelurkan sifat kekanakkannya.

"Huft... Dasar menyebalkan!" Gerutunya sambil berjalan terpaksa meninggalkan rumahnya menuju sekolah kaka sepupunya yang tidak terlalu jauh dari komplek rumahnya, jadi ia tidak perlu naik bus atau kendaraan lainnya. Sepanjang jalan pun ia tetap menggerutu mencaci maki kaka sepupunya itu. Toh, ia tidak harus repot-repot mengantarkan berkas milik sepupunya yang tertinggal jika saja sepupunya tidak melupakan berkasnya itu.

"Loh, sudah sampai ya?" Tanyanya sendiri saat ia menyadari jika ia sudah sampaai di depan gedung SMA kaka sepupunya karena keasikan menggerutu sepanjang perjalanan.

"Hhhh... tapikan tetap saja aku harus mencari ruang OSIS-nya" Ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri. Meskipun terlihat sangat enggan, namun ia tetap pergi mencari ruang OSIS di sekolah yang bisa dibilang sangat luas itu.

Sakura pov

Aku terus mengelilingi sekolah yang luasnya tidak kira-kira ini. Bahkan koridornya pun hampir dua kalinya jarak rumahku kesekolah ini. Akan ku kutuk pendiri sekolah ini jika kakiku sampai pegal malam ini.

Berjalan dan berjalan saja yang ku lakukkan saat ini. Bodohnya aku lupa menannyakan letak ruangannya pada sepupuku- yang menyebalkan- itu dan sampai sekarang pun ia tidak menjawab telfon dariku. Parahnya lagi tidak ada satpam yang berjaga di depan tadi, kan kalu ada aku bisa bertanya dan tidak harus berputar-putar seperti komedi putar(?). Pintu di koridor ini terlihat sama semua atau memang sama semua? Haruskah aku mencoba membukanya satu persatu? Tuhan tolong aku(?).

Baiklah, kuputuskan untuk membuka pintunya satu persatu mulai dari pintu yang paling menarik, mungkin. Perlahan namun pasti aku membukannya. Tapi, tiba-tiba...

"Aaarrghhh..." Bagaimana ini kepalaku terasa pusing, seperti terhantam sesuatu yang keras bertubi-tubi. Dan seketika semuannya menjadi gelap sekarang.

.

Dream Door

.  
>.<p>

"Euunggh..." Lengguhku saat mendudukkan tubuhku yang terasa sangat kaku. Dan kubuka mataku perlahan menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang menyilaukan ini. Ini dimana? Semuanya terasa asing. Tidak-tidak ini memang asing! Ku edarkan pandanganku kekanan dan kekiri, yang kulihat hanyalan pohon-pohon tinggi menjulang dan semak-semak hijau yang cukup tinggi.

SREKK

Eh, suara apa itu? Kenapa semakin lama semakin mendekat? Apa jangan-jangan itu hewan buas?

SREKK

"Aaaaa!-" Teriakku kaget. Namun...

"-Loh?"

Bunkannya hewan buas yang muncul, malahan lelaki tampan yang muncul –ekhm. Syukurlah, aku tidak dimakan hewan buas. Tapi, dilihat dari pakaiannya, ia terlihat seperti pangeran dalam dongeng.

"Ekhm, maaf aku telah membuatmu kaget nona" Ujarnya sopan.

"A-aah, tidak masalah" Balasku.

"Kalau begitu sedang apa nona disini?" Tanyanya lembut.

"Eumm, itu... aku, aku juga bingung kenapa aku bisa terbangun disini" Jawabku sambil menggaruk tengkukku yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Jika nona mau, nona bisa ikut bersamaku ke istana. Disana akan lebih aman" Tawarnya.

Dilihat dari besarnya kemungkinan aku dimakan hewan buas lebih besar dibandingkan aku dijadikan budak olehnya. Tapi kalau difikir kalau aku dijadikan budak olehnya lebih baik aku mati saja dimakan hewan buas.

"Aku bukan orang jahat nona. Jadi nona akan aman bersama ku" Terangnya menenangkanku.

"Ba-baiklah kalau begitu" ucapku dan dibalas senyuman manis darinya, sangat menawan. Membuat jantungku berdebar cepat dan sepertinya pipiku memanas.

"Sebelumnya biarkan aku memperkenalkan diri. Aku Sasuke Uchiha, pangeran kerajaan Uchiha"

"Sakura Haruno" Ucapku memperkenalkan diri.

Selama perjalanan aku hanya bisa diam menunduk menyembunyikan wajahku yang merona parah. Mungkin aku sudah seperti tomat sekarang. Ditambah lagi jantungku yang tidak bisa diajak kompromi, yang seenakknya saja berdegup begitu cepat. Tapi bagaimana tidak seperti ini jika jarakku dengannya sangat-sangat dekat. Aku yang duduk tepat didepannya diatas kuda yang sedang kami tunggangi ini.

"Nona, kita sudah sampai" Ujarnya menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"A-ah, y-ya" Ia turun dari kudanya dan membantuku untuk turun.

"Perjalanan ke istana memerlukan waktu cukup lama. Jadi sebaiknya kita beristirahat untuk malam ini di penginapan ini. Lagi pula akan lebih berbahaya jika melanjutkan perjalanan di malam hari" Ujarnya sambil berjalan ke arah pintu masuk penginapan itu. Jauh dari kata mewah memang. Tapi setidaknnya bisa kugunakan untuk tidur malam ini.

"Selamat datang!" Sapa si pemilik penginapan tersebut.

"Kami ingin memesan dua kamar. Apakah ada?" Tanyanya pada si penjaga penginapan tersebut.

"Kami mohon maaf tuan, kamar yang tersisa hanya tinggal satu disini"

Bagamana ini? Tidak mungkinkan kalau aku sekamar dengan pria yang baru saja ku kenal ini! Bagaimana jika terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan?

"Baiklah" Jawabnya tanpa bertanya dulu padaku. Meskipun begitu aku hanya bisa pasrah mengikutinya.

"Baiklah mari saya antar"

Setelah itu pun kami diantar menuju kamar yang akan aku dan dia gunakan untuk beristirahat malam ini. Hanya berdua. Hanya aku dan dia. Ya, meskipun tidak satu kasur sih. Tapi kan tetap saja aku seorang wanita dan dia laki-laki. Kalau terjadi hal yang seperti itu bagaimana?

"Tenang saja aku tidak akan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak sopan. Tidurlah, esok pagi kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan lagi" Ujarnya meyakinkanku.

Astaga apa ia bisa membaca pikiranku? Memalukkan sekali.

Meskipun sangat sulit untuk tidur dengan dadaku yang terus berdegup aku akhirnya terlelap juga.

.

.  
>.<p>

Author pov

Pagi yang begitu cerah telah menggantikan malam yang begitu dingin. Kicauan burung yang merdu serta harum embun pagi yang sangat alami. Dinginnya pagi hari di daerah yang masih asri itu membuat gadis manis itu enggan maninggalkan kasur lipatnya. Sedangkan sang pria yang baru saja kembali sehabis mandi itupun sedang mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan masih menggunakan handuknya yang hanya menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya saja. Perlahan-lahan sang gadis membuka matanya yang masih terlihat mengantuk.

"KYAAAA!" Teriak Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Ya-ya. Cepat pakai pakaianmu!" Lanjutnya.

.  
>.<p>

Setelah semuanya siap, mereka malanjutkan perjalanan nereka kembali. Masih dengan cara yang sama. Menunggangi kuda dengan Sakura yang duduk tepat didepan Sasuke. Dan tetap dengan Jantung Sakura yang terus berdegup bersamaan dengan rona merah yang menghiasi pipi mulusnya.

Namun barus setengah perjalana, Sasuke mnghentikan laju kudanya di tepi sungai. Ia turun dan meminum air sungai yang sangat jernih tersebut jadi tak masalah jika diminum, karena memang daerah sana masih sangat alami. Sakura pun menghampiri Sasuke dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Apa kau sedang demam? Kenapa sedari tadi mukamu merah?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba lalu menyentuh kening sakura lembut. Sedangkan Sakura diam membeku akan perlakuan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba itu. Jantungku makin berdegup cepat.

"Kalau ada sesuatu, katakan saja padaku" Tambah Sasuke sambil mengusak rambut Sakura pelan dan tersenyum lembut.

"Hei! Hei! Disini wilayah kami! Jangan seenaknya bermesraan" Ucap salah seorang dari sekelompok orang-orang dengan penampilan yang terlihat mengerikan yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan mereka.

"Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat gadis-mu itu cantik juga. Bagaimana kalau sebagai gantinya kau serahkan gadis itu pada kami dan setelah itu kau boleh pergi dari sini tanpa harus kehilangan nyawamu!" Lanjutnya lagi.

Sontak Sasuke mulai memegang pedangnya dan menyembunyikan Sakura di belakangnya.

"Itu hanya di dalam mimpimu saja!" Ujar Sasuke lantang dengan smirk yang menghiasi bibirnya.

"Wah! Menantang rupanya"

Salah seorang dari mereka mulai menyerang Sasuke. Dan sebaliknya Sasuke pun mulai mengantamkan pedangny ke pedang lawannya. Pertarungan terus berlangsung dengan kawan mereka yang ikut menyerang Sasuke dan Sakura yang mulai bergetar takut di belakang mereka.

Sasuke jelas kalah telak dalam hal jumlah. Terlebih lagi mereka yang terus menyerangnya tanpa henti. Mulai kewalahan sudah pasti, meskipun ia handal memainkan pedangnya, tetap saja lawannya lebih banyak dan memiliki badan yang besar.

"KYAAAAA!"

Sasuke lengah. Ia kehilangan Sakura.

Sasuke sangat geram akan hal itu. Ia sangat marah. Ia tidak igin kehilangan Sakura hanya karena sekelomopok orang yang sangat sialan itu menurutnya. Ia kembali melayangkan pedangnya ke arah semua lawannya. Ia tidak main-main sekarang. Amarahnya sudah tidak bisa ia tahan. Hingga akhirnya lawannya mulai tumabang setu persatu.

Dan kini tinggal lawannya yang terakhir. Yang seenaknya menyentuh Sakura. Menyentuh Sakura dengan tangan kotornya. Ia tidak akan segan-segan membunuhnya. Ia menggoreskan pedangnya dari belakang lawannya saat lawannya tak melihatnya. Hingga hampir membuat leher lawannya terpisah dari tubuhnya.

"Pa-a-pangeran..." Sakura pingsan setelah itu.

.

.

"Eunghh..." Lenggunh Sakura saat ia muali terbangun. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk menyeesuaikan cahaya yang cukup terang.

"Ini dimana?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri saat menyadari ia tidak sedang berada ditempatnya tadi.

"Syukurlah, kau sudah bangun nona" Ucap seseorang yang berada disampingnya saat itu.

Sakura menengok ke samping kanannya untuk melihat siapakah yang berbicara padanya barusan.

'Apakah itu pangeran?' Tannyanya dalam hati.

Dan kini iapun sangat terkejut melihat siapa disampingnya. Benar-benar sangat mirip dengan Pangeran tadi. Hanyaa saja dengan balutan pakaian berbeda, pakaian sekolah yang sama dengan kaka sepupunyaa itu.

'Tadi itu ternyata hanya mimpi' Batin Sakura.

"Kau baik-baik saja nona? Kenapa kau melamun?"

"Aku baik-baik saja" Jawab SAkura dengan senyuman manisnya yang dibalas dengan senyuman manis oleh seorang yang duduk disampingnya itu.

"Sakura!" Teriak seseorang yang barus sajamemasuki ruangan iru.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya lagi dengan raut wajah yang khawatir. siapa lagi kalau bukan kaka sepupunya, Naruto Uzumaki. Dan sakura hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Yo! Terimakasih Sasuke sudah menjaga adik sepupuku"

.

.

.

End-

**KYAAA! Akhirnya selsai juga...**

**Gomen, kalau jelek & gk sesuai harapan.**

**Dan, terimakasih yang sudah mau membaca fict ini.**

**Arigato na~**


End file.
